Darling, Treasure
by Kittensrcute
Summary: Enma gulps but wraps his arm around Tsuna's waist and pulls the brunette to his chest, "I'm his b-boyfriend." "Ye-yeah," Tsuna's blush worsens (similar to Enma's). "Enma is my-my boyfriend."


**Disclaimer: **Nothing but the story is mine. The prompt isn't mine, KHR isn't mine, the characters aren't mine. They belong to their respectable owners.

Thank you!

* * *

Tsuna shrinks back into himself, shoulders hunched upward as far as they could go. He fidgets his fingers and traces the edge of his phone which sat face-down on his lap.

"Soooooo," a voice that was lowered to try to sound seducing (but really it was just disturbing) drawled. "How about it, Tsuna?"

"Uh we-well I-I... I'm kind-kinda busy..."

Mochida Kensuke laughs haughtily, "With what? What's better than going on a date with me?"

Tsuna continues to stare down at his phone, flipping it over. Suddenly an idea pops into his mind.

"Um... I-I could ask my-my mom! Ye-yeah, I-my mom wou-would get worried if-if I do-don't say anything..."

Mochida nods, "Okay, go ahead. I'll wait."

Tsuna sighs in relief and opens his phone, quickly typing a text, except it wasn't to Nana.

* * *

**TunaFishy:**

Enma-san!

**TunaFishy:**

I need help!

**CompassBoyo:**

What is it Tsuna-san?

**TunaFishy:**

So I'm in the park

**TunaFishy:**

There's this guy

**TunaFishy:**

Ya know Mochida-senpai

**TunaFishy:**

He's trying to get me to go on a date with him

**TunaFishy:**

I don't know what to do!

**TunaFishy:**

I don't even know why he's asking me out!

**TunaFishy:**

ME!

**TunaFishy:**

_DAME_-TSUNA!

**CompassBoyo:**

You're not _dame_ Tsuna-san

**TunaFishy:**

Sure Enma-san

**CompassBoyo:**

It's true...

**TunaFishy:**

But anyway

**TunaFishy:**

Please help me!

**CompassBoyo:**

Right

**CompassBoyo:**

Do you want me to come pick you up or something?

**CompassBoyo**

There's not much I can do...

**TunaFishy:**

Enma-san...

**TunaFishy:**

Actually I'll be fine

**TunaFishy:**

I'll figure something out

* * *

Tsuna turns his phone off and sets it down in his lap, keeping his eyes down on the bench he sat on.

"What'd she say," Mochida sat down and leaned close, "Tsuna?"

"Oh! Um-well, she-um," Tsuna stutters out, trying to come up with a lie. "She-she said, um-"

"Tsuna!"

A shout gains both Tsuna and Mochida's attention, making them look up.

"Enma-san?" Tsuna mumbles as the red-head ran to them.

Enma stops in front of the two, panting but smiling at Tsuna.

"The-there you are, _te-tesoro_," Enma holds out his hand, "I've been looking for you."

Tsuna hesitates before placing his own hand in Enma's, blushing, "O-oh, sorry, Enma-sa-Enma."

Enma gently tugs the brunette up from the bench and brings his hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the palm***** of it, while Mochida also scrambles up, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

Enma gulps but wraps his arm around Tsuna's waist and pulls the brunette to his chest, "I'm his b-boyfriend."

"Ye-yeah," Tsuna's blush worsens (similar to Enma's). "Enma is my-my boyfriend"

Mochida's eyes widen, "Tha-that's a joke, right?"

"No, it's not." Enma glares at the taller, "Let's go, _tesoro_."

"O-okay..."

Enma keeps his arm around Tsuna's waist as they walk away, stopping for a second to brush the brunette's locks away and plant a tender kiss to his forehead.

"Enma-san?" Tsuna whispers, confused and red.

Enma doesn't respond, he only continues to move away from Mochida with the other teen.

**Timeskip**

Tsuna presses his head into his pillow as he screeched.

* * *

**TunaFishy:**

Enma-san...

**TunaFishy:**

Actually I'll be fine

**TunaFishy:**

I'll figure something out

**CompassBoyo:**

No I'll come Tsuna-san

**CompassBoyo:**

I mean it's you

**CompassBoyo:**

Why wouldn't I help you?

**CompassBoyo:**

Iloveyou

**TunaFishy:**

Iloveyoutoo

* * *

**1.7 pages · 565 words**

* * *

**Prompt:** Imagine Person A and Person B being friends but afraid to admit they like each other. Person A gets themselves into an awkward situation and texts Person B from across the room for help. So B goes over and takes A by the arm and says "oh there you are babe, I've been looking for you" giving them little bits of affection as they walk away.

* * *

**Notes/Translations:**

**Tesoro (italian)**\- Darling; literal translation, treasure

*** **Kissing someone's palm is more intimate than kissing the back of it.

* * *

rawr xd

So I haven't really written a one shot, more really, I haven't finished one til now. I don't know why, I really just focused on A New Change (check it out if you haven't-maybe you'll like it idk). I like somewhat planned on finishing and posting something on my birthday (may 19) but I didn't.

rip

I hope you guys liked this. Maybe request what guy you want next? I mean why not-it'd probably help me go through the huge lists of prompts I copied from the internet and pasted as their own chapter.

welp bye


End file.
